


Розовый рододендрон

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, миди, Гранада, джен, кейс</p>
            </blockquote>





	Розовый рододендрон

 

  
**Название:** Розовый рододендрон  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** АКД, сериал «Приключения Шерлока Холмса» (Гранада)  
 **Размер:** миди, примерно 7,400 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** кейс  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Холмс и Уотсон расследуют дело о похищении ребёнка.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Розовый рододендрон"

  


  
Эта история, инициатором расследования которой отчасти выступил я сам, началась с визита клиентов, которых Холмс жаловал в наименьшей степени. Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что он в целом равнодушно относился к большинству своих посетителей, интересующих его исключительно как кладезь загадок, словно живительный источник питающих его незаурядный ум, но когда в нашу гостиную ворвалась взволнованная супружеская чета, мой друг поморщился, не скрывая досады. Мы только что покончили с завтраком, и Холмс просматривал свежие газеты, терпеливо дожидаясь завершения какой-то длительной химической реакции, так что неожиданное нарушение планов вместо любопытства вызвало у него лишь раздражение. Бросив мимолетный взгляд на комкающую в руках платок миниатюрную женщину и растерянного мужчину, за неимением платка немилосердно сжимающего собственную шляпу, детектив обреченно взмахнул рукой, давая понять, что готов слушать.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, мое имя — Чарльз Паддефут, это моя супруга — Маргарет, — начал мужчина, — я работаю в…  
  
— Вы работаете в аптеке, и у вас стряслось нечто весьма прискорбное, — перебил его Холмс, — давайте сразу к делу.  
  
— Дело в том, что наша дочка, Роуз, она пропала. Мы с Маргарет уже с ног сбились, обыскали весь двор, обошли соседей…  
  
— Когда это случилось?  
  
— Вчера вечером. Она играла в скверике за домом, а когда жена вышла звать ее к ужину, Роуз уже не было.  
  
Словно в подтверждение слов мужа, женщина сдавленно всхлипнула и ухватилась за его руку.  
  
— Сколько лет девочке?  
  
— Месяц назад исполнилось пять, мистер Холмс, еще совсем кроха.  
  
— И вы оставили ее гулять одну?  
  
— У нас совсем маленький дворик, знаете, скверик всего с десятком деревьев. Соседские ребятишки всегда там играют, и Роуз вместе с ними. Мы с женой постоянно заняты в аптеке, но няньку для Рози пока позволить себе не можем. Но у нас очень спокойная улица, дочка никуда не уходила со двора, и мы особо не волновались…  
  
— А другие дети? Она не могла пойти к кому-нибудь из них?  
  
— Мы обошли всех, кого знали, но ее никто не видел. Мистер Холмс, я боюсь, с ней могло случиться что-то плохое. Я просто не представляю, что мы еще можем сделать, вся наша надежда на вас.  
  
— Вы обращались в полицию?  
  
— Да, конечно, сегодня утром. Инспектор пояснил, что, так как преступления пока не произошло, расследовать нечего. Он, конечно, направил констебля осмотреть улицу, да без толку… Но наша Рози всего лишь маленькая девочка, а Лондон такой опасный город…  
  
— В этом не могу с вами не согласиться, мистер Паддефут. Однако, боюсь, я мало чем могу помочь в этой ситуации и сделать больше, чем уже сделано.  
  
— Вы отказываетесь? У нас есть сбережения, мистер Холмс…  
  
Уязвленный обвинением в корыстности, Холмс обиженно сжал тонкие губы.  
  
— Оплата — отнюдь не главное, чем руководствуется мой друг в своих расследованиях, — вмешался я. — Но вы ведь сами понимаете, что найти ребенка в огромном городе практически невозможно. Если ее нет ни у друзей, ни у соседей, и никто ее не видел…  
  
— Но что же нам делать? — в отчаянии воскликнула миссис Паддефут. — Неужели сидеть, сложа руки? Прошу вас, мистер…  
  
— Уотсон.  
  
— Мистер Уотсон, нам нужна ваша помощь. Мне бы только найти ее, я бы никогда больше не оставила ее одну, ни на минуту, поверьте. Бедная моя девочка, где-то там… Даже думать об этом не могу…  
  
Очевидно, испугавшись грозящего вот-вот разразиться приступа женского плача, Холмс нервно прошелся до камина и потянулся за трубкой.  
  
— Я обдумаю ваше дело, — сказал он, — но прямо сейчас вам лучше всего отправиться домой, на случай, если ребенок вернется.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — рассеянно поблагодарил аптекарь, — наш адрес — Сомерс Таун, Чарлтон-стрит, «Аптека Паддефута», …  
  
— Не благодарите, — пробормотал детектив и отвернулся, занявшись набиванием трубки.  
  
По уже сложившейся традиции я проводил супругов до двери, на прощание пожелав им не падать духом и верить в лучшее.  
  
— Вы ведь возьметесь за это дело? — спросил я, возвратившись в гостиную.  
  
Холмс ответил не сразу, словно нехотя, когда сизый табачный дым скрыл его лицо туманной завесой.  
  
— Не знаю, Уотсон, скорее всего, нет…  
  
— Но почему? — я уселся в кресло напротив него. — Ведь с ребенком может случиться беда.  
  
— Ах, Уотсон, конечно, с ребенком может случиться беда. Более того, она, вероятно, уже случилась. Если пятилетняя девочка, мирно играющая во дворе, вдруг внезапно пропадает и не возвращается к утру, скорее всего, это не просто так. Не в отеле же она ночевала, сами посудите. Я бы мог понадеяться, что ее приютили соседи, но родители уже исключили эту возможность.  
  
— А если она вышла со двора и потерялась?  
  
— В таком случае, встреть она порядочного человека, он уже давно отвел бы ее в полицейский участок. Знаете, Уотсон, я прямо сейчас могу назвать вам более двух десятков вероятных несчастий, которые могли приключиться с потерявшимся пятилетним ребенком. И каждое из них будет хуже предыдущего. Но для меня, мой друг, для меня в них нет никакой загадки.  
  
Я открыл было рот от возмущения, собираясь обвинить его в черствости и бессердечности, но Холмс меня опередил.  
  
— Скажите честно, вам очень хочется увидеть малышку жертвой преступления? — спросил он, выпуская очередную струйку дыма. — Или сообщить об этом ее родителям? А, судя по моему опыту, так оно и будет. Хотя, конечно, всегда есть мизерный шанс, что девочка найдется сама.  
  
Я задумался. Как всегда, в словах Холмса звучала истина: маленький ребенок в центре большого города, с несущимися по улицам экипажами, множеством запутанных улиц, закоулков и канав, не говоря уже о всяком гнусном сброде, с которым ночью не захотелось бы встретится даже взрослому человеку, тем более пятилетней девочке. Но сердце мое, вопреки доводам рассудка, не позволяло мне согласиться с другом.  
  
— Нет, Холмс, меньше всего я хочу увидеть ребенка погибшим. И все же, если это случилось, родителям надо знать. Кроме того, вы сами сказали, что мизерный шанс есть, так почему бы нам не ухватиться за него? Вы ведь сейчас все равно ничем не заняты. А я буду чувствовать себя виноватым, если мы даже не попытаемся помочь.  
  
Прикусив кончик мундштука, Холмс прищурился, и во взгляде его мне привиделась мелькнувшая теплая улыбка.  
  
— Что ж, мой дорогой друг, ваша взяла, я возьмусь за расследование, и мы с вами приложим все усилия, чтобы отыскать Роуз Паддефут.  
  
  
  
Перед выходом Холмс попросил меня достать карту Лондона.*  
  
— Я неплохо знаю тот район, но освежить в памяти детали никогда не помешает, — произнес он, склонившись над столом. — Вот она, эта улица, не так далеко от зоопарка. Взгляните сюда: совсем рядом проходят линии метро, с одной стороны вокзал, с другой — депо, что, конечно, весьма удобно с точки зрения доступа, но довольно опасно для потерявшейся маленькой девочки. Единственное утешение, поблизости нет никаких крупных водоемов… Идемте же, Уотсон, взглянем на обстановку поближе.  
  
«Аптека Паддефута» встретила нас табличкой с прикрепленной к ней запиской, в которой с глубочайшими извинениями пояснялось, что сегодня заведение работать не будет.  
  
— Просто боюсь, что в этом состоянии что-нибудь напутаю. И потом, каждый вошедший спрашивает о Рози, это уже просто невыносимо, — пояснил Чарльз Паддефут, отворивший дверь после нашего звонка. — Спасибо, что все же решили помочь нам. Пройдемте сюда, мы живем наверху.  
  
Мы поднялись по лестнице, отделявшей аптеку и смежное с ней помещение, служившее чем-то средним между складом и лабораторией, от жилой части: кухни внизу и трех комнат на втором этаже — маленькой гостиной, спальни и детской, стойко пропитанных специфическим запахом лекарств, лавандового мыла и хлора.  
  
Миссис Паддефут, замершая у единственного окна, встретила нас взглядом, полным надежды, которая мгновенно погасла, стоило ей увидеть наши лица.  
  
— Мне надо задать вам несколько вопросов, — объявил Холмс, — и осмотреть детскую.  
  
— Конечно, спрашивайте и смотрите все, что угодно, если это поможет, — кивнула женщина.  
  
— Когда точно вы видели Роуз в последний раз?  
  
— Около четырех часов: я выглянула в окно и видела, как она стоит под деревом. Мне еще нужно было перешить платье, и я совершенно не заметила, как пролетело время… Когда наступил час ужина, я снова выглянула в окно, но Рози не увидела. Я вышла и позвала ее, потом обошла двор, но ее нигде не было.  
  
— Я сам обшарил каждый уголок сквера, — пояснил мистер Паддефут, — уже начинало темнеть. Не зная, что еще можно сделать, я обошел соседей, в надежде, что ее кто-то видел. Все тщетно. Она словно испарилась.  
  
— Во что она была одета?  
  
— В голубое платье с белыми оборками. Это ее любимый цвет.  
  
— Хорошо, теперь взглянем на комнату Роуз.  
  
Мы перешли в крохотную детскую, из-за размера которой мне пришлось встать у двери, а родителям и вовсе остаться в коридоре, чтобы дать Холмсу возможность свободно осмотреться. Заметив на полу стопку изрисованных листов, он пересмотрел несколько и повернулся к Паддефутам.  
  
— Я вижу здесь множество изображений животных, вы часто бывали в зоопарке?  
  
— Да, ходили туда каждое воскресенье. Роуз обожает животных, особенно обезьян и павлина, — ответил мистер Паддефут, так как, едва взглянув на комнату дочери, миссис Паддефут вновь утратила то хрупкое душевное равновесие, которое ей удавалось поддерживать в течение разговора, и залилась горькими беззвучными слезами.  
  
— Есть еще места, которые она любила?  
  
— Наверное, это кондитерская на углу. Но, мистер Холмс, она не могла никуда пойти одна. Она боялась улицы, и мы строго запрещали ей выходить дальше сквера. Она не могла бы уйти сама, просто не могла.  
  
Оставив Паддефутов, мы вышли во внутренний дворик, засаженный двумя рядами молодых лип, между которыми резвилась стайка ребятишек. Потеряться здесь действительно было совершенно невозможно.  
  
— Какая странная беспечность, Уотсон, вы не находите? Вчера на этом самом месте бесследно исчез ребенок, а сегодня родители спокойно отпускают детей играть во двор.  
  
— Да, действительно, довольно легкомысленно с их стороны, — согласился я, — родители иногда бывают поразительно беззаботны.  
  
— Скажу вам больше, во многих известных мне случаях, часть из которых расследовал я сам, в пропаже ребенка так или иначе были замешаны ближайшие родственники. Я, кажется, уже упоминал, что мне однажды довелось иметь дело с милейшей женщиной, травившей собственных детей ради страховки?  
  
— Бог мой, Холмс, не хотите же вы сказать, что Паддефуты сделали что-то со своей дочкой? Но зачем им тогда обращаться в полицию? И к вам?  
  
— Чтобы отвести подозрения, естественно.  
  
Такое чудовищное предположение в первый момент показалось мне невероятным, но задумавшись, я вспомнил виноватое выражение на лицах обоих супругов и огорченно опустил голову.  
  
— Не расстраивайтесь, мой друг, — отвечая моим мыслям, усмехнулся Холмс, — в этот раз не думаю, что нам есть смысл подозревать родителей. Будь они виноваты, обращение в полицию еще можно было бы счесть хитрым ходом, но они пришли ко мне, лучшему сыщику соединенного королевства, а это уже не изощренность, а откровенная глупость.  
  
— И все же мне показалось, что супруги в чем-то виноваты. Вы заметили, как мистер Паддефут постоянно опускал глаза, словно от стыда?  
  
— Хвалю вашу наблюдательность. Но этому есть самое простое пояснение — любой нормальный родитель непременно будет испытывать чувство вины в связи с пропажей своего ребенка. Так что оставим эту версию как маловероятную и обратим свой взор вон на того джентльмена, самым пристальным образом изучающего нас с того момента, как мы вышли.  
  
Только теперь, проследив за направлением взгляда Холмса, я заметил старика, примостившегося на крыльце противоположного дома и словно слившегося со стеной своим запыленной серым сюртуком. Заметив, что мы посмотрели в его сторону, он приосанился и сделал вид, что наблюдает за играющей ребятней.  
  
— Славный денек выдался, сэр, — дружелюбно заметил Холмс, подойдя к крыльцу, — ваш мальчуган?  
  
— Ага, внучек, — кивнул старик, но тут же подозрительно нахмурился, — а вы кто такие будете?  
  
— Друзья Чарли Паддефута, местного аптекаря. Вы, должно быть, слышали про их несчастье.  
  
— Еще бы не слышал. Вся улица уже знает.  
  
— Я смотрю, вы любитель погреться на солнышке. Может, случайно заметили тут кого постороннего?  
  
— Еще бы не заметил, конечно, заметил, — охотно отозвался тот, — крутится тут постоянно один тип, высматривает что-то. Подозрительная личность, я вам скажу.  
  
— Вот как? — заинтересовался Холмс. — Что же это за подозрительный тип?  
  
— Один молодчик, ирландец. Точно, ирландец, я их за милю вижу. По утрам торчит тут, как штык… Вот что я вам скажу, господа хорошие, — старик понизил голос, — малютку это он… того… как пить дать.  
  
— Вы уверены?  
  
— Еще бы не уверен, это ясно как день.  
  
— И зачем же ему похищать ребенка?  
  
— А вы что, сами не догадываетесь? Конечно, чтобы продавать медикам, для вскрытий.  
  
Услышав эту нелепейшую версию, я не сдержал улыбки, но Холмс, предостерегающе дернув меня за рукав, спросил с величайшим вниманием:  
  
— Что же вас натолкнуло на эту мысль?  
  
— Чего тогда ему еще тут торчать, да еще и ранним утром, когда все честные люди спокойно спят. У меня-то бессонница, между прочим, но я пожилой человек, а молодчики вроде него должны дрыхнуть без задних ног. И еще — в руках у него я видел папочку, вроде как для бумаг, а на ней выведено — УКГ**. Я специально подошел, как бы случайно, чтобы рассмотреть. Университетский госпиталь, стало быть. А зачем им еще девочка — конечно, для вскрытий. Чертовы докторишки, не люблю я их, эскулапов.  
  
— А в тот вечер, когда пропала девочка, вы его тоже тут видели?  
  
— Врать не буду, не видел, вечерами я встречаюсь с приятелями по работе. Да, по работе, — с нажимом повторил старик и упрямо мотнул подбородком, — но то, что я его не видел, не значит, что его тут не было.  
  
— Это верно, сэр, — согласился Холмс, — скажите, сюда сегодня заходил констебль, вы ему об этом человеке рассказали?  
  
— Вот еще! Конечно, нет! Констебли, полицейские — не люблю их, ищеек.  
  
— А семье Паддефутов?  
  
— И им нет.  
  
— Догадываюсь, что аптекарей вы тоже не любите.  
  
— Еще бы, за что их любить-то, шарлатанов?  
  
Расспросив старика, как выглядел молодой человек, Холмс обошел двор, останавливаясь в нескольких местах и подбирая что-то с земли, потом подозвал меня и сообщил, что здесь он закончил.  
  
— Вы же не верите в этот бред про вскрытия? — спросил я, когда мы вышли на центральную улицу.  
  
— Скажите мне, Уотсон, вы слышали когда-нибудь о деле Берка и Хэра***? В конце 20-х, всего за один год, они убили не менее шестнадцати человек и продали их тела для анатомических исследований. Хотя есть убедительная версия, что число жертв превышало тридцать, и большинство из них были именно детьми и подростками, с которыми намного легче справиться.  
  
— Увы, Холмс, в истории медицины действительно есть весьма темные страницы. Но сейчас, слава богу, уже 90-е, торговля трупами осталась в далеком прошлом.  
  
— Но память о них жива до сих пор. Отвечая на ваш вопрос — нет, я не думаю, что некий молодой ирландец убил и продал Роуз Паддефут для нужд университета. Однако, этот человек не может не вызывать подозрений, и было бы весьма желательно с ним побеседовать.  
  
— Только как мы его найдем? Вот если бы старик разглядел на папке имя владельца… а одной лишь аббревиатуры слишком мало для установления личности.  
  
— Возможно, для кого-то и мало, мой дорогой друг, но для меня вполне достаточно, — снисходительно улыбнулся Холмс, — отправляемся на Эндсли-стрит.  
  
  
  
Идти нам было не более полумили, поэтому мы не стали брать кэб, чтобы немного размять ноги. Пользуясь благодушным настроением Холмса, я решил удовлетворить свое любопытство:  
  
— Скажите, Холмс, как по одной лишь надписи на папке вы догадались, что нашего незнакомца надо искать на Эндсли-стрит?  
  
— Все очень просто, Уотсон. Судя по описанию, молодой человек, скорее всего, является студентом, проходящим практику в Колледжском госпитале. А, как мне известно, многие студенты-медики предпочитают снимать комнаты на Эндсли ввиду удобства расположения и сравнительно невысокой цены. Кроме того, когда я осматривал двор, в том самом месте, на которое указал старик, я нашел несколько окурков сигарет марки Benson & Hedges, вот, полюбуйтесь сами, — Холмс вынул из кармана и продемонстрировал мне два сигаретных окурка. — И именно на углу Эндсли и Эндсли Гарденс находится табачная лавка, торгующая как раз этой ирландской маркой. Если повезет, там вспомнят постоянного клиента и, возможно, даже укажут его адрес.  
  
Звучало довольно просто, но в этот раз я удержался от того, чтобы заявить об этом детективу, на ходу мурлычущему под нос мелодию из оперы Вагнера.  
  
Мы прошлись по аккуратной улочке с однообразными домами, стоящими сплошной стеной и глядящими друг на друга рядами одинаковых окон в беленых рамах, и подошли к лавке под названием «Старая табакерка», находившейся точно в указанном Холмсом месте. Ее владелец, обладавший пышными каштановыми бакенбардами, продал Холмсу полфунта трубочного табака и сразу вспомнил студента, регулярно захаживающего за сигаретами Benson & Hedges и снимающего комнату у миссис Боулс в третьем доме слева.  
  
— Совмещаем приятное с полезным, Уотсон, — довольно заметил детектив, взмахнув своей покупкой, — пополнили мой запас и заодно разузнали адрес, разве не замечательно?  
  
— Просто превосходно. Наведаемся к ирландцу прямо сейчас, вместе?  
  
— Да, не стоит затягивать. И хотя у меня нет веских оснований считать молодого человека виновным в похищении, он все же мог заметить что-то важное, раз проводил во дворе так много времени. Если же старик прав, и мы имеем дело с маньяком — тогда тем более нам стоит поспешить.  
  
За опрятным фасадом третьего дома слева обнаружился менее опрятный коридорчик, открывшийся нашему взору, когда дверь отворила конопатая девушка-служанка.  
  
— Местов нету, — с порога отрезала она, — хозяйки тоже нету.  
  
— А нам, милочка, не нужно ни места, ни хозяйки, — ласково ответил ей Холмс, — мы пришли в гости к одному вашему постояльцу.  
  
— Это к которому?  
  
— Он учится на врача, к нему приехал его дядюшка из Ирландии, — Холмс скосил на меня взгляд.  
  
Я изобразил самый галантный поклон, на который был способен, и подмигнул девушке, отчего она довольно зарделась.  
  
— Это к Робби, что ли?  
  
— Верно, мисс, к Робби. Он дома?  
  
— Дык кто его знает, дома, не дома, странный он… Поглядите сами, у него последняя комната наверху, а мне некогда, — с этими словами служанка удалилась на кухню, напоследок одарив меня обольстительной улыбкой, продемонстрировавшей удивительно ровные белые зубы.  
  
Мы поднялись по скрипучей деревянной лестнице на мансардный этаж.  
  
— Вероятно, эту комнату можно считать последней, — сказал Холмс, остановившись у двери в конце коридора и негромко постучав о растрескавшийся косяк.  
  
Ответа не последовало. Мой друг тронул ручку, и дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась.  
  
— Надеюсь, хозяин не станет возражать против незваного визита своего ирландского дядюшки. Давайте-ка взглянем, что там у него внутри.  
  
После темного коридора комната студента оказалась неожиданно светлой за счет единственного, но большого окна. Холмс, сделав шаг внутрь, вдруг неожиданно остановился, словно наткнувшись на некое препятствие. Заглянув из-за его спины, я и сам обомлел. Перед нами стоял старый стол, занимавший чуть не полкомнаты и заваленный книгами, какими-то склянками и хирургическими инструментами. С краю располагался широкий жестяной поднос, на котором лежали скальпель и сердце с вырезанным сбоку куском.  
  
  
  
— Уотсон, — чуть свистящим от волнения полушепотом произнес Холмс, — скажите, что оно не человеческое.   
  
Я подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть повнимательнее, и внутренне содрогнулся. Вскрытие обнажило предсердия и легочную артерию.   
  
— Не могу, Холмс, — честно признался я, — оно очень похоже на человеческое. Вот только размер…  
  
— Что с размером?  
  
— Оно меньше, чем у взрослого человека, как если бы принадлежало…  
  
— Ребенку, вы хотите сказать?   
  
— Или поросенку, — раздался голос за нашими спинами, — с кем имею честь беседовать, господа?   
  
Обернувшись, мы увидели голубоглазого молодого человека, насмешливо склонившего голову, в руках он держал большой стеклянный пузырь с аптечной этикеткой.   
  
— Мое имя Шерлок Холмс, я частный детектив, это доктор Уотсон, мой коллега, — представил нас Холмс, вернув голосу обычный спокойный тон.   
  
— В таком случае, мое имя — Роберт Уолтерс. Пэгги сказала, что меня искал дядя. Можно поинтересоваться, кто из вас мой неучтенный родственник? И что вас привело?  
  
— Боюсь, нам пришлось прибегнуть к небольшому обману, но цель в данном случае полностью оправдывает средства.  
  
— И что же у вас за цель?   
  
— Поиски пропавшего ребенка. Пятилетняя Роуз Паддефут, дочка аптекаря из Сомерс Тауна, пропала накануне вечером. А вас часто видели в том районе.   
  
— И вы решили, что я имею к этому отношение?   
  
— Я пока ничего не решил, но согласитесь, Сомерс Таун находится несколько не по пути от Эндсли к госпиталю, чтобы можно было легко оправдать ваши частые визиты.  
  
— Мне кажется, мистер Холмс, что я вовсе не обязан отвечать на подобные вопросы, тем более людям, ворвавшимся ко мне без разрешения, — раздраженно отметил студент, но, взяв себя в руки, продолжил более миролюбиво, — однако, раз дело касается ребенка, я объясню, чтобы вы не тратили время на пустые подозрения. Я действительно посещаю Чарлтон-стрит, чтобы увидеться с одним человеком, с девушкой, на которой я собираюсь жениться, когда окончу учебу. Ее отец не слишком этому рад, потому перед лекциями я захожу в ее двор: незаметно пожелать ей доброго утра. Она машет мне из окна. Вот и все.   
  
— А вечерами вы никогда туда не заходите?  
  
— Нет, к сожалению, не получается. Так что я ничем не могу помочь в ваших поисках. Если вы все еще сомневаетесь, можете зайти в местную мясную лавку, там подтвердят, что я регулярно покупаю свиные органы. Так же, как и это поросячье сердце сегодня. Удивительно похоже на человеческое, верно? Я занимался изучением работы клапанов и собирался сделать из этого образца препарат, но обнаружил, что у меня закончился спирт. Пришлось срочно за ним выйти.   
  
— В таком случае, мистер Уолтерс, желаю вам успеха в ваших исследованиях. Прощайте.   
  
Я знал, что Холмс не слишком рассчитывал найти в молодом человеке виновника исчезновения девочки, но, когда мы покинули дом миссис Боулс, на лице моего друга отразилось легкое разочарование.  
  
— Признаюсь вам, Уотсон, — сказал он, — в глубине души я надеялся, что студент подскажет нам новое направление для расследования. Но нет, эта ниточка оборвалась, не приведя нас ровным счетом ни к чему. Давайте пока вернемся домой, мне нужно подумать.   
  
Я подозвал экипаж, доставивший нас на Бейкер-стрит, где, как оказалось, миссис Хадсон уже с нетерпением поджидала нашего возвращения.   
  
— Мистер Холмс! — воскликнула она, едва мы вошли. — Полчаса назад заходил ваш утренний клиент, он был очень, очень сильно взволнован и, не застав вас, оставил записку. Она наверху, на вашем столе.  
  
С тревогой переглянувшись, мы устремились в гостиную. Холмс развернул сложенный пополам листок бумаги, пробежал его глазами и недоуменно приподнял брови.   
  
— Как странно, Уотсон, здесь написано, что Роуз Паддефут была найдена возле своего дома целой и невредимой. Вот, взгляните сами, — он протянул мне записку, — весьма подозрительно.  
  
— Но что же тут подозрительного? — не понял я. — Все просто замечательно — ребенок жив и здоров, родители наверняка на седьмом небе от счастья.   
  
— В этом можно не сомневаться. Но где девочка могла быть все это время? И почему ее вернули сейчас?  
  
— Может, оставалась у друзей?  
  
— Не говорите глупостей, вы прекрасно знаете, что Паддефуты оббегали всех соседей. И двор обыскали тоже. Нет, мой дорогой, что-то в этом деле есть зловещее. Теперь, когда малышку вернули, у меня появилась загадка, которую будет интересно разгадать. Вы все еще со мной?  
  
— Конечно, Холмс, но что вы собираетесь делать?   
  
— Для начала навестить счастливое семейство. Расспросим саму Роуз о ее ночных приключениях.   
  
  
  
Насколько разительная перемена произошла в доме Паддефутов, когда мы посетили их во второй раз! Во-первых, вывеска о том, что аптека временно закрыта, исчезла, сменившись гостеприимным призывом «Добро пожаловать!», а за прилавком стоял сам мистер Паддефут, торжествующе улыбающийся входящим клиентам.   
  
— Мистер Холмс, мистер Ватсон! Надеюсь, вы получили мою записку?  
  
— Да, только что, — кивнул мой друг, — вас можно поздравить, к счастью, все обошлось.  
  
— Это просто истинное чудо, не иначе. Жена едва не лишилась чувств от радости, когда увидела Рози у порога.  
  
— Ее нашли прямо тут, со стороны улицы?   
  
— Да, буквально перед дверью. Наша соседка заметила ее из окна и позвала Маргарет.   
  
— И она не видела, как девочка сюда попала?  
  
— Нет, кажется, не видела. Роуз просто стояла здесь, словно никуда и не исчезала.   
  
— Удивительно. А что она сама рассказала о том, где была?  
  
Аптекарь неловко пожал плечами и ответил уклончиво:  
  
— Роуз не очень разговорчива, мистер Холмс…   
  
— Но вы не будете возражать, если я немного с ней побеседую?  
  
— Она, должно быть, устала, ей не захочется видеть чужих людей…  
  
— Мистер Уотсон — превосходный доктор, — не сдавался Холмс, — после проведенной неизвестно где ночи девочка могла простудиться, будет не лишним, если ее осмотрит врач.  
  
— Что ж, раз так, я не против. Но вряд ли вы узнаете от нее больше, чем мы с Маргарет. Входите, жена не будет возражать.   
  
Мы поднялись в гостиную. Наверное, услышав наши шаги, нам навстречу вышла миссис Паддефут. Тревога и ужас, витавшие в воздухе утром, рассеялись от счастливой улыбки матери, обретшей потерянное дитя.   
  
— Слава богу, моя Роуз дома! — воскликнула она. — Небеса услышали мои молитвы!  
  
— Но неужели девочка ни слова не сказала, где была все это время?  
  
— Я пыталась ее спросить, но она не говорит. Не потому, что не хочет, просто она иногда ведет себя немного… замкнуто. Это не ее вина.   
  
— Ваш муж разрешил доктору Уотсону взглянуть на Роуз, чтобы убедиться, что ее здоровье не пострадало.  
  
— Конечно, я доверяю мнению мистера Уотсона. Роуз в детской, она рисует.   
  
Роуз Паддефут сидела на полу, склонившись над листком бумаги, и даже не подняла головы, когда мы вошли.   
  
— Доктор Уотсон немножко поговорит с тобой, дорогая, — объяснила ей миссис Паддефут — будь умницей, хорошо?   
  
Девочка кивнула, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Я опустился рядом на корточки и осторожно обхватил пальцами ее маленькую ручку, в которой она сжимала карандаш. Пульс был ровным и сильным.  
  
— Роуз, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — попросил я.  
  
Малышка подняла голову, но взгляд ее был направлен куда-то в сторону. Впрочем, она спокойно дала мне ощупать лимфоузлы на шее и послушно открыла рот, показывая, что, несмотря на внешнюю отрешенность, прекрасно понимает, о чем ей говорят.   
  
— Что ж, судя по всему, девочка вполне здорова, — заключил я, — если не брать во внимание ее не вполне адекватное поведение. Она всегда такая?  
  
— Рози — хорошая девочка, но, как вы видите, не совсем обычная. Мы заметили, что ее поведение отличается от большинства детей, когда ей исполнился год, хотя мне еще раньше казалось, что она странно реагирует на мир вокруг, не так, как другие, — пояснила Марагарет, — иногда возникает ощущение, что она нас даже не замечает, но это обманчивое впечатление, уверяю вас.   
  
— Вы не сказали об этой ее особенности, когда обратились к нам за помощью, — заметил Холмс.  
  
— Да, мы умолчали, — смутилась женщина, — муж сказал, что так будет лучше. Что вы можете подумать, будто Роуз ушла сама…   
  
— Многие из ваших соседей, похоже, так и решили. Поэтому не волновались за своих детей после пропажи девочки и спокойно выпустили их гулять.  
  
— Да, видимо, вы правы. Но я-то, поймите, я знала, что Роуз бы не ушла сама. Она немного необычная, да, но не глупая. И она боится улицы, не любит быть одна в незнакомом месте. Однажды я оставила ее в бакалейном магазине через дорогу всего на пять минут, потому что забыла деньги дома… И она так кричала, ох, боже, я никогда в жизни не забуду этот крик… Но в привычной обстановке, дома и во дворе, или когда мы рядом, она ведет себя совершенно спокойно.   
  
— Вы говорили, что на ней было голубое платье, а сейчас зеленое.  
  
— Да, я ее переодела. Хотя голубое тоже осталось чистым. Если бы она пряталась где-то на улице, разве оно не должно было запачкаться?  
  
— Очень точное наблюдение, миссис Паддефут, — согласился детектив, — можно мне на него взглянуть?  
  
— Да, разумеется, сейчас я принесу.  
  
Когда Маргарет Паддефут вышла за платьем, Холмс присел на пол рядом с девочкой.  
  
— Здравствуй, Роуз, меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, — поздоровался он, и та слегка кивнула, подтверждая, что знакомство состоялось.  
  
— Можно мне посмотреть, что ты рисуешь?  
  
Сочтя отсутствие реакции за согласие, мой друг поднял с пола несколько изрисованных листов и внимательно пересмотрел их.   
  
— Ты не подаришь мне один? Вот этот? А я подарю тебе… — Холмс похлопал себя по карманам, — что у меня тут, ключи, платок, кажется, ничего стоящего… Надеюсь, тебе нравятся монеты? Я подарю тебе вот эту крону.   
  
Вручив девочке монету, Холмс свернул и сунул в карман один из рисунков. К этому времени миссис Паддефут возвратилась с голубым платьем. Тщательно осмотрев его, детектив заинтересовался маленьким розовым пятнышком на белой оборке.   
  
— Клубничный джем, — заключил он, поднеся ткань к носу, — вы давали ей клубничный джем?   
  
— Нет, не давали…   
  
— Значит, давал кто-то другой. Еще раз примите мои поздравления, прекрасно, что с ребенком не случилось ничего плохого. Надеюсь, подобного больше никогда не повторится.  
  
— Я сделаю все, чтобы не повторилось, — пообещала миссис Паддефут, — спасибо за ваше участие.   
  
Мы торопливо попрощались с воссоединившимся семейством и отправились домой. Торопливо, потому что Холмс впал в то состояние отрешенной сосредоточенности, которое овладевало им, когда он обдумывал посетившую его новую идею, и по его виду я понял, что с возвращением девочки расследование далеко не закончено.   
  
Едва войдя в гостиную, Холмс бросился к сложенной на столике стопке газет и принялся увлеченно потрошить их, выдергивая и отбрасывая лист за листом, отчего пол вокруг него быстро покрылся пестреющим типографскими шрифтами ковром. Наконец ему улыбнулась удача, и он довольно вскрикнул, взмахнув рукой.  
  
— Идите сюда, Уотсон, взгляните. Я сразу понял, что где-то видел это раньше.  
  
Он вытянул из кармана рисунок и шлепнул его рядом с иллюстрацией в газете. Подойдя, я увидел, что Роуз изобразила коня с необычно мохнатыми ногами и неимоверной длины волнистой гривой, что сам бы я счел всего лишь детской фантазией, если бы в протянутой Холмсом газете не было напечатано изображение великолепной черной лошади с роскошной гривой, вьющейся едва не до земли.   
  
— Это она, Холмс!   
  
— Замечательно, Уотсон, Роуз все же дала нам подсказку, да еще какую!   
  
  
  
  
Присев рядом с детективом на диван, я взял из его рук выпуск London Daily** и прочитал статью, в которой сообщалось о том, что судовладелец Джеймс Гидман, глава фирмы «Гидман и Райт», оставляет бизнес и вместе с семьей перебирается во Флориду. Далее перечислялось имущество Гидмана, включающее роскошный особняк в Кенсингтоне, автомобиль Бенца «Виктория» и пару лошадей фризской породы, фотография одной из которых украшала заметку.   
  
— Обратите внимание, Уотсон, здесь сказано, что это единственная пара чистокровных фризов в Лондоне. Превосходные животные, специально доставлены прямо из Голландии.   
  
— Да, выглядят весьма впечатляюще, — согласился я, — но, признаться, я не понимаю, чему вы радуетесь. Какое отношение эта заметка имеет к делу Паддефутов?   
  
Как мне показалось, Холмс взглянул на меня с глубоким разочарованием. Так, бывало, смотрел на меня мой учитель математики, два часа кряду объяснявший мне дроби, когда на следующий день я напрочь забывал усвоенное.   
  
— Дорогой мой доктор, разве вам не очевидно, что вот тут, — со вздохом он указал длинным пальцем на рисунок Роуз, — и вот тут, — палец больно ткнул меня в колено, на котором была развернута газета, — изображено одно и то же четвероногое?   
  
— Пожалуй, да, похоже. И что из этого? Девочка видела где-то лошадей, а потом нарисовала. Может быть, это вообще старый рисунок.  
  
— Чисто теоретически, возможно. Но я видел другие рисунки Роуз, там множество животных из зоопарка, но ни одного подобного коня. Разве похоже на простую случайность то, что она изобразила именно фризскую лошадь точно после того, как вернулась домой?   
  
— Хорошо, готов с вами согласиться, она могла видеть этих самых коней недавно, — немного уязвленный снисходительным тоном Холмса отвечал я, — но поясните, каким образом это проливает свет на ее исчезновение?  
  
— Пока точно не знаю, — мирно пожал плечами детектив, — но это ниточка, друг мой, а значит, теперь мне есть за что ухватиться, чтобы размотать весь клубок. Если вас не затруднит, передайте мне справочник, познакомимся поближе с этим судовладельцем Гидманом.   
  
Весь остаток дня Холмс листал справочники и газеты, курил и думал, почти не разговаривая со мной. Привычный к такому его поведению, я занялся своими делами и от скуки лег спать довольно рано, оставив моего приятеля размышлять в его любимом кресле.   
  
А наутро детектив исчез — лишь на полу у трюмо лежала горка брошенной одежды, погребшая под собой пару начищенных ботинок.  
  
— Ушел ни свет ни заря, — покачала головой миссис Хадсон, подавая мне кофе и два сваренных вкрутую яйца, — даже завтракать не стал. А уж вырядился… Проходимец проходимцем.  
  
Так как Холмс не оставил для меня никакого послания, я оказался предоставлен самому себе и полдня провел за любимым занятием, за которое не раз был осмеян моим компаньоном, считавшим чтение романов напрасной и недостойной тратой времени. После обеда я отправился в клуб и возвратился только поздним вечером. Медленно просачивающийся из-под двери гостиной табачный дым свидетельствовал, что Холмс уже был дома.  
  
— Что у вас за неприятная привычка пропадать в неподходящий момент? — недовольно проворчал детектив из своего кресла. — Опять спорили с этим, как там его… Педкинсом?   
  
— Эдкинсом, — покорно поправил я, — с чего вы взяли, что я с ним спорил?  
  
— У вас галстук сдвинут вправо, вы его все время дергаете, когда спорите. И потом, чем еще вам там заниматься?   
  
— Откуда же мне было знать, что вы вернетесь раньше меня? У вас появились какие-то новости?  
  
— Я ездил в Кенсингтон, как вы, возможно, уже догадались.   
  
— Даже больше, от миссис Хадсон я знаю, что вы ездили туда не от лица сыщика Шерлока Холмса. Кто был на этот раз — извозчик или истопник?  
  
— Садовник. У Гидманов премиленький садик вокруг дома, есть даже маленький пруд с лилиями. К сожалению, в месте мне отказали в связи с отъездом хозяев, предложили обождать и попытать счастья с новым арендатором. Зато я прошелся по саду и поговорил с несколькими слугами из тех, что еще остались.   
  
— Остались?  
  
— Да, несколько дней назад Гидман вдруг уволил практически весь штат домашней обслуги, объясняя это скорым отъездом. И даже выплатил им двойное жалованье, чтобы никто не протестовал очень уж громко.  
  
— Это вполне объяснимо, прислуга должна была понимать, что к этому шло.   
  
— Вы опять торопитесь с выводами, мой дорогой Уотсон. Это совсем не «вполне объяснимо», потому что среди прочих места лишилась нянька — я вам не говорил, у Гидманов есть маленькая дочка — так вот, мисс Янг возвратилась после положенного ей свободного дня и узнала, что больше не обременена обязанностями по уходу за ребенком. А между тем девушка была уверена, что ее возьмут в Америку.   
  
— Вы это от слуг узнали?  
  
— Нет, от нее самой. Я отыскал мисс Янг и переговорил с ней. Будет большим преуменьшением сказать, что та была очень удивлена внезапным увольнением. Ей даже не дали попрощаться с воспитанницей и забрать свои вещи, их позже прислали с курьером.   
  
— Действительно, довольно странно. Наверное, Гидманы очень спешили, и просто забыли предупредить всех заранее.   
  
— Я сильно сомневаюсь, Уотсон, что глава крупной фирмы имеет настолько плохую память. У вас есть какие-нибудь планы на завтра?  
  
— Даже если бы и были, Холмс, вы же знаете, я все равно не отказался бы вам помогать.   
  
— В таком случае, — глаза детектива оживленно сверкнули, — наведайтесь завтра утром в уже известный вам дом на Пинчин-лейн и одолжите у Шермана Тоби Второго. Надеюсь, его нюх окажется не хуже, чем у первого.   
  
— Хорошо, Холмс. И что мы будем делать с собакой?   
  
— Мы все вместе отправимся в Кенсингтон в качестве агентов по недвижимости. Вернее, агентами будем мы двое, а Тоби станет нас сопровождать.   
  
— В Кенсингтон? С собакой? Но зачем?  
  
— Довольно вопросов, Уотсон, наберитесь терпения, завтра вы все узнаете, — Холмс порывисто встал, и полы его халата взметнулись, словно два больших серых крыла, — я видел в саду розовый рододендрон… — пробормотал он, прежде чем скрыться в своей комнате, оставив меня в полном неведении и томительном предвкушении.   
  
  
  
На следующий день, я, как и обещал, съездил к старому чучельнику и позаимствовал у него пса, оказавшегося таким же дружелюбным и подвижным, как его предшественник. Приветливо махая хвостом, Тоби Второй обнюхал мебель в нашей гостиной и заинтересованно присел у стола, навострив лохматые уши.  
  
— Молодец, хороший, хороший мальчик, — похвалил Холмс, в качестве награды протягивая ему печенье из вазочки, — а ну-ка, служи!   
  
Добавив к своему светлому костюму легкомысленный галстук, детектив нашел свой образ агента завершенным, и мы покинули Бейкер-стрит, взяв курс на юг, мимо Гайд-парка, в тихий район, облюбованный зажиточными лондонцами.   
  
Наш экипаж остановился у роскошного старинного особняка. Кованые ворота окружавшего его забора были притворены, но навстречу нам никто не вышел.  
  
— Хозяева собираются в спешке, — пояснил Холмс, — поэтому здесь царит некоторая анархия. Слушайте меня внимательно, Уотсон, и сделайте в точности, как я вам скажу. Сейчас я отправлюсь в дом, а вы немного прогуляйтесь по этой чудесной лужайке и сверните в сад, держа собаку на поводке, но так, чтобы она могла свободно выбирать, куда двигаться. Подойдите к прудику, его хорошо видно с центральной дорожки, и не торопясь пройдитесь туда-сюда по тропинке. Пусть Тоби хорошо все там изучит. А сами поглядывайте на окна гостиной первого этажа, и если я подам вам знак — сразу идите внутрь.   
  
— Я все понял, Холмс, так и сделаю, — подтвердил я, и мы приступили к выполнению плана.  
  
Не вполне понимая истинное назначение данных мне инструкций, я тем не менее исполнил их в точности. Некоторое время поводив Тоби между кустами роз перед домом, я обогнул особняк и сразу заметил аккуратный круглый прудик с несколькими белыми кувшинками на поверхности. С одной стороны он был обсажен плакучими ивами и оттого смотрелся чрезвычайно уютно и живописно. Между тем пес, до этого спокойно обнюхивавший тропинку, вдруг заинтересовался молодым кустиком на берегу и активно принялся подкапывать растение. Помня, что Холмс велел дать собаке свободно передвигаться, я все же засомневался, что стоит позволять ему вносить свой вклад в хозяйский садовый ландшафт и обернулся к окну, надеясь увидеть какой-то знак от детектива. Каково же было мое удивление, когда из-за занавески вдруг показалось искаженное ужасом женское лицо! Бедняжка в отчаянии замахала рукой и тут же скрылась, увлеченная внутрь неким мужчиной. Вслед за ними к окну приблизился Холмс и кивком головы дал понять, что я могу войти.   
  
Привязав Тоби у двери, я вошел в безлюдный вестибюль, заставленный коробками, и наугад пришел в гостиную, не встретив на пути ни дворецкого, ни горничной. Словно актер, заучивший свою роль, но не читавший всей пьесы, я шагнул в комнату, где остальные участники драматического представления уже заняли уготованные постановщиком места. Сам режиссер стоял чуть поодаль, положив тонкую белую руку на край фортепиано; во второй он держал дымящуюся сигарету и пытливым взглядом оценивал плод своих усилий. Бледная русоволосая женщина в сером платье с отливом сидела на краю кресла, прижимая дрожащую ладонь к губам, посреди персидского ковра переминался с ноги на ногу подтянутый мужчина, на красивом классическом лице которого застыло растерянное и печальное выражение.   
  
— У вас остался только один выход, — безжалостно объявил Холмс, — вы расскажете мне и моему коллеге всю правду, и я обещаю, что приму справедливое решение.   
  
— Хорошо, детектив, — устало согласился мистер Гидман, — надо мной все это время тяжким грузом висело ощущение неправильности происходящего. Быть может, признание облегчит наши страдания. Сразу скажу, что мы с женой не желали зла девочке, нами руководили лишь страх и отчаяние. Даже не знаю, как объяснить, с чего все началось…   
  
— Холмс, позвольте, я принесу леди воды, — вмешался я, взглянув на несчастную женщину.  
  
— Конечно, Уотсон. Вам дурно, миссис Гидман?   
  
— Нет, нет, спасибо, не надо воды, — отозвалась та слабым голосом, — со мной все хорошо. Говори, Генри.   
  
Маленькая пауза дала мистеру Гидману собраться с мыслями, он взглянул на меня с благодарностью и начал свою исповедь.  
  
— Тридцать лет назад мой отец основал фирму «Гидман и Райт» со своим университетским приятелем и тяжелым трудом добился ее процветания. Моя мать, американка по происхождению, через пару лет замужества сочла его образ жизни неприемлемым для себя и вернулась к отцу во Флориду, где тот владел обширными апельсиновыми плантациями. Я остался жить с отцом. Наверное, я не должен так отзываться о матери, но нельзя отрицать того факта, что она весьма своенравная и властная женщина, непоколебимая в своих симпатиях и антипатиях. Ей не пришелся по вкусу мой выбор жены, о чем она дала знать прямо на свадьбе, и ее неприязнь к Сьюзен лишь усилилась, когда наш первенец, мальчик, умер, прожив всего два дня. Не знаю почему, но она обвинила в смерти ребенка мою жену, назвав ее в письме недостойной чести быть матерью. Нас угнетало такое отношение, но мама жила далеко, и мы смирились. Потом родилась Эмили… — голос мистера Гидмана дрогнул, но он продолжил говорить, — к тому времени мой отец уже умер, и я, увы, оказался не столь умелым дельцом, как он. Конкуренция росла, а наши суда безнадежно устаревали. Мой партнер, мистер Райт, тоже ничего не мог поделать. Дошло до того, что мне пришлось заложить наше имущество, чтобы еще немного продержаться на плаву. Все это: земля, дом — уже практически нам не принадлежит. Не в силах продержаться на рынке, мы с Райтом приняли решение продать фирму нашему сильнейшему конкуренту… В то время во Флориде апельсиновый бизнес моей матери процветал как никогда. У нас с женой не осталось выбора, я написал ей письмо с просьбой оказать помощь. Мама согласилась и обещала обеспечить нам безбедное существование, но только при условии, что мы переедем к ней. Она мечтала видеть внучку рядом…   
  
— Это случилось девять дней назад, — продолжила миссис Гидман, — я знаю, что одна во всем виновата, и эта вина будет со мной всю мою жизнь. Я отпустила мисс Янг, нашу няню, на выходной и собиралась провести с Эмили весь день, из-за хлопот с переездом я стала уделять ей меньше времени. Мы погуляли по саду, потом вернулись в дом. Я отлучилась в кухню поговорить с кухаркой, а когда вышла в коридор, увидела, что Эмили стоит на перилах лестницы на втором этаже. К нам из сада залетела бабочка, и она пыталась ее поймать. Я не успела ничего сделать, даже сказать, чтобы она спустилась. Эмили оступилась и упала вниз. Просто потянулась за бабочкой, и ее ножка соскочила. А я ведь отошла всего на минуту. Она лежала на полу, не кричала, не плакала, и совсем не шевелилась, а рядом не было никого, чтобы помочь. Если бы только я не отпустила мисс Янг…  
  
— Не вини себя, Сьюзен, это был несчастный случай, — ласково коснулся плеча жены мистер Гидман, — такое могло случиться с кем угодно… Не помню, зачем я в тот день поднялся в детскую, быть может, почувствовал что-то неладное. Эмили лежала в своей кроватке, как будто просто спала, только подушка под ее головкой вся пропиталась кровью. Сьюзен сидела рядом, от горя она была не в себе. Я подошел и дотронулся до дочки, она не дышала…   
  
— И вы поняли, что мать не примет вас, когда узнает о трагедии? — спросил Холмс.  
  
— Она наверняка бы обвинила в смерти Эмили жену, в этом можно даже не сомневаться. Я, должно быть, тоже немного помешался рассудком. Мы никому не сказали о случившемся, я распустил домашних слуг, чтобы они ничего не узнали, и уволил мисс Янг. Вечером второго дня мы похоронили дочку в саду, возле пруда, где она любила играть.   
  
— Я пересадила на ее могилу куст рододендрона, — словно в полусне подхватила миссис Гидман, — весной он зацветет и будет похож на воздушное розовое облако...   
  
— А потом мне пришла в голову эта чудовищная мысль, — продолжил мистер Гидман, — я вспомнил, как в зоопарке видел семью, прогуливающуюся с маленькой девочкой, удивительно похожей на нашу Эмили. Мы встречали их по воскресеньям. В следующее воскресенье я отправился в зоопарк и проследил за ними. Мною словно овладело какое-то безумие. Моя мать не видела внучку с младенческого возраста, она бы не догадалась о подмене. На следующий день я отправился в Сомерс Таун. Во дворе играли дети, я стоял за углом, в тени, и наблюдал за ними. А потом ко мне вдруг откуда-то подошла кошка и стала тереться о ногу. И тогда я увидел ее, эту девочку, она пошла за кошкой и встала совсем близко. Я протянул ей руку… У меня был закрытый экипаж, наемный, не мой, чтобы его не узнали. Я подхватил малышку, сунул ее внутрь и запер снаружи. Мистер Холмс, я в жизни не ощущал такого ужаса, как в тот день! Мне казалось, я схожу с ума, что за мной гонятся, что сейчас поймают… Но за мной никто не гнался.  
  
— Безумный план! — воскликнул детектив возмущенно. — Неужели вы думали, что ребенок примет вас, как родителей?   
  
— Вы правы, мистер Холмс, — печально кивнула миссис Гидман, — безумный план, и мы были безумцами, когда решились на это. Я собиралась любить ребенка и заботиться о нем как о своем собственном. Нам казалось, что окружив ее вниманием, мы быстро заменим ей родителей. Какой глупостью было считать так. Я едва не потеряла рассудок, когда увидела, как Генри входит в дом с маленькой девочкой на руках. Она была так похожа на Эмили… Но это была не наша дочь. И вдруг девочка начала кричать, так ужасно, пронзительно, невыносимо!   
  
— Я знаю, господа, какой чудовищный поступок мы совершили. Но сами мы окончательно осознали это только в тот момент. Девочка кричала, не переставая, пока не выбилась из сил, не помогали ни уговоры, ни угощения. Сьюзен не выдержала и разрыдалась. Признаться, я тоже не сдержался… Теперь все вспоминается как кошмарный сон… Мы поняли, что ничего не выйдет. Подумали о родителях, у которых отобрали ребенка. Мы бы не смогли с этим жить. Поэтому на второй день я отвез малышку обратно и высадил у порога аптеки в самое людное время, чтобы никто меня не заметил.   
  
— То, что вы вернули Роуз - девочку зовут Роуз - единственное, что вас оправдывает, — заключил Холмс, потушив сигарету о пепельницу, — у меня нет оснований не верить вашему рассказу. И вы уже достаточно наказали себя сами, так что я не стану обвинять вас в похищении ребенка.   
  
— И что нам теперь делать?  
  
— Не знаю, мистер Гидман. Вероятно, признаться во всем матери. Если уж вы не в состоянии защитить жену от ее нападок, никто вам тут не поможет. Я искренне сочувствую вашему горю. Идемте, Уотсон, это дело закрыто.  
  
  
  
Перед тем, как окончательно покинуть Гидманов, Холмс прошел на задний двор и заглянул в конюшню.  
  
— Желаете купить? — поинтересовался прибиравшийся там конюх. — Прекрасная пара, вторых таких не сыскать.  
  
— Великолепные создания, — согласился детектив, проведя ладонью по крупной, лоснящейся морде иссиня-черной лошади, — к сожалению, мы тут только посмотреть.   
  
— Расскажите же, как вам удалось заставить их во всем признаться? — полюбопытствовал я, когда мы возвращались обратно по садовой тропинке.  
  
— О многом я догадался сам, когда прочитал о том, что у Гидманов есть ребенок, и узнал, что все домашние были единовременно уволены. Особенно настораживающе выглядело избавление от няньки. А потом я увидел свежепосаженный куст рододендрона, и все окончательно прояснилось.  
  
— Каким образом?  
  
— Уотсон, ведь кусты не сажают посреди лета, на то должны быть причины. Но мне не хватало доказательств для своих догадок, и тогда я прибегнул к вашей с Тоби помощи. Я знал, что пес наверняка заинтересуется, если учует зарытое тело. Кроме того, я специально подгадал так, чтобы в ходе беседы миссис Гидман увидела через окно, как собака копает землю. Разве мать смогла бы сдержать эмоции, видя, как животное раскапывает могилу ребенка? Ее бурная реакция показала, что я был прав. Дальше было совсем просто, я представился и дал им понять, что мне известно, что именно заинтересовало собаку. Дальнейшее вы слышали сами.   
  
— И все же мне их жаль, несмотря на попытку похищения ребенка, — признался я.  
  
— Горе затмило им разум, — сказал Холмс, — к счастью, бурная реакция Роуз заставила их одуматься. И девочке повезло, что она попала к людям, порядочность которых в конечном итоге все же одержала верх над заботой о собственном благополучии.   
  
  
  
  
* Карта района 1868 года: [london1868.com/weller29.htm](http://london1868.com/weller29.htm)   
**Имеется в виду Университетский Госпиталь (University College Hospital)  
*** Холмс упоминает дело о так называемых «Уэст-портских убийствах»: [ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Уэст-портские_убийства](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D1%8D%D1%81%D1%82-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%82%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B0). .


End file.
